


No choice

by Triple_B



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, Revelations, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triple_B/pseuds/Triple_B
Summary: When Gordon wants Batman to bring in Bruce Wayne, there aren’t many ways to get out of this...





	No choice

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of the story is completely from the game „Batman - The Enemy within“, but I wanted to end it a different way. 
> 
> Beware that English is not my native language, but I did my best. Feel free to send me your kind corrections!
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me...

Batman landed on the roof of the GCPD building, just a few yards from Jim, who was waiting for him next to the bright spotlight, his back turned to Batman. The bat symbol was clearly visible through the reflection from the cloudy sky.

„Jim.“ Batman greeted him as Jim turned around to face him. Jim gestured to his neck: „Nicotine patch. Happy now?“ He could make out a bright grin on Batman’s face and started to giggle: „Don’t look so pleased with yourself.“ As fast as Batman was grinning as fast it disappeared when Jim continued: „It’s good you‘re here. The last time I fired this up you didn’t show... had me concerned.“ Jim gestured to the spotlight. „What do you mean?“ Batman asked.

„The agency convoy? All those freaks were in one place and you decide not to show? That ain’t like you! You don’t take time off.“ he explained, curious why Batman wasn’t there. Batman always tried to be as honest to Jim as possible. He told Jim that he had a Butler and he told him that Waller knew his identity. He also admitted that Lucius Fox was his ally. Alfred was really worried that Gordon could figure out his identity through this. Bruce just couldn’t look into Jim’s eyes and lie to him. Therefore he decided to be honest this time too. 

„I was there, Jim, you just didn’t see me.“ he explained. At least this was as truthful as possible, as he couldn’t tell him he was there as Bruce Wayne, member of the pact though this was his undercover investigation.

Jim suddenly felt sorry for doubting him. He felt as if he failed too and was hoping for Batman to caught them. „Of - of course. I know you can be trusted. Just wish they hadn’t gotten away. Well, I guess I can’t really talk. We got there late. By then it was just Bane. He still beat us to a pulp and got away.“ Jim moved a few steps away from Batman, turned his back to him while speaking.

„Was that all?“ The relationship between Gordon and Batman was on thin ice since the latest events. No wonder Batman expected to be called in by Gordon only to explain himself.

Batman felt that Gordon hesitated a bit: „Uh, no... No, I, uh... I got a favor to ask. Jim slowly turned around to face Batman again. „Lucius Fox.“ he continued. Jim could make out a skeptical gaze from Batman but he had to offer his suspicions. „I know he was your friend, and I don’t mean speak ill of the dead. But I think he might have been up to some shady stuff before Riddler‘s attack on Wayne Tower. He might not‘ve been the man you thought. Not entirely.“ 

Batman calmed himself down with the knowledge that Jim just didn’t know the truth. He decided not to say anything dangerous: „I don’t know anything about that.“ Though this was clearly a lie, there was no chance to explain it to Jim without giving up his own secret. 

„Mori was an arms dealer, and Riddler targeted him the same way he did Fox. My gut is telling me that’s no coincidence.“ Batman moved closer to Gordon and passed him while listening to Jim. ‚He’s a damn good cop. If he only knew...‘ Batman thought. Jim continued: „Waller‘s shut down any investigation into the circumstances surrounding his death. And that means something stinks in Denmark.“

Batman turned around to face Jim again, who still explained: „You can follow that stench all the way to Fox‘s employer...“ Batman turned around to get a short view on Wayne Tower, the traces of the explosion still visible. „Look, just how much do you really know about Bruce Wayne?“ 

Batman swallowed and hoped Jim couldn’t see it through the armor. He had no time to think about an adequate answer without revealing himself. He understood exactly what Gordon was up to. But he had to convince him not to investigate against Bruce, against himself. „He‘s another friend.“ he finally managed to say. 

Jim was surprised by this. „You know, for a loner, you sure seem to have a lot of ‚friends‘. You might want to start choosing them more carefully.“ He knew Batman was not the kind of smalltalk guy and he expected no answers which went more private than the ones he already got from him, so he went back to topic. „You know, at first I thought Fox was at the Center of it all... but there’s a hell of a lot more.“ He walked across the roof while explaining his suspicions, not facing Batman. He raised his index finger as starting to count. „A Wayne Enterprises security guard comes to the GCPD, saying he was assaulted by Harley Quinn and her gang. And who was leading her around like a pet? Bruce Wayne.“ ‚Fuck! Seems as if Alfred couldn’t solve the issue properly.‘ Batman thought. Jim raised his middle finger. „Then I check the video recordings. Someone did an amateur job covering up the security footage. Files were replaced, time unaccounted for. Sloppy. And strike three...“ Jim raised his ring finger. „...he flashes enough cash at one of my officers to get into Riddler‘s old workshop. Why?“ He turned around to face Batman again. „Bruce Wayne is dirty, and he‘s dangerous. Waller knows all of this happened, too, but she refuses to let me move on it. So I need you to bring him in. That’s the favor. I can’t do it... but you can.“ 

Batman knew there was no answer without disappointing Jim or revealing himself. But there was no way to let Jim in, this was far too dangerous, the pact was far to dangerous. If only Jim could give him his blind trust....

„I know what it looks like, Gordon, but Wayne isn’t dirty.“ No, Jim wouldn’t give him his blind trust, he was disappointed. „You‘re wrong, you know? His whole thing? It doesn’t add up.“

Desperate and angry about his cluelessness he turned around and said angry: „Gotham‘s safety is slipping out from under me and I can’t stand it.“ he headed to the door. „I know your friend Catwoman‘s in town. Got a rap sheet that‘d put her away for life.“ He stopped and once more faced Batman. „Maybe I can’t move on Bruce Wayne, but I can move on her. I should‘ve done this a year ago.“ 

Batman followed Jim and both men standing in front of the door. „I can’t ask you to break the law, Jim.“ 

Somehow Jim hoped Batman would change his mind about Wayne if he would bring in Catwoman into this conversation. He knew that Catwoman meant something to Batman. But obviously she didn’t. He turned around to leave finally.

„Jim, stop!“ Batman pleaded. Jim stopped as asked, but he didn’t turn around, waiting for what Batman had to say. „If I’ll bring you Wayne, tonight, would you still move on her?“

Jim raised an eyebrow in surprise. He didn’t expect Batman to change his mind so fast. He slowly turned around. „I‘d imagine I‘d be very busy with Wayne then and I don’t have the personell to catch a straying cat...“

Batman grabbed Jim’s arm and pulled him across the roof to a hidden corner. „What the hell are you doing, Batman?“ Jim grumbled. „As I told you. I bring you Wayne. Not only tonight. You can get him right now!“ Batman growled as he moved his hands to his cowl and removed it fast. Jim opened his eyes in pure shock and disbelief as he recognized the man beyond the cowl. „This... this... you gotta be kidding. This is a huge joke, isn’t it?“ was all Jim was able to say. Bruce crossed his wrists in front of his body. „You wanted Bruce Wayne, I brought you Bruce Wayne. Go ahead and arrest me!“ 

Jim moved a few steps, rubbing his forehead with his fingers, still not believing what was revealed to him. Nothing of what he just said made any sense now. How could Bruce Wayne be the Batman? Bruce Wayne was a dirty criminal, he was quite sure about that until...

„Come on, Jim, go ahead and arrest me.“ Bruce repeated himself. His wrists still crossed in front of his body. „Stop kidding me, Bat... Bruce.“ Jim said in a low voice. „I think I deserve some explanations now.“ Bruce lowered his hands, his voice lower now, too. „I think you do.“ Bruce agreed.

Bruce sat down with his back leaned at the wall when Jim seated himself next to him. „You know? I really didn’t expect this. I guess I‘m a fool.“ „You’re not a fool, you’re a damn good cop, sometimes too good.“ Bruce grinned.

Jim took out his box of cigarettes and grabbed one out of it. „So, explain!“ he requested while lighting his cigarette.

Bruce teased: “Seems your nicotine patches doesn’t work well.“ He then sighed. „You‘re right. I‘m with the pact. But I’m not with the pact to live my criminal potential...“ he grinned. „I‘m investigating them undercover. I‘m doing it on my own purpose, but I‘m also pressed by the agency. I told you that Waller knows who I am...“ „...and Waller uses your resources.“ Jim completed him while taking a drag from his cigarette. „Yes. What happened at Wayne Tower was a test. The pact tested me. I hoped Harley Quinn and John would wait in the car, but they didn’t. They followed me into my office. I couldn’t stop them from hurting the security officer. And as I told you: I was there at the agency convoy. It was planned that Waller‘ll be there to stop them, but she didn’t show up. I tried to avoid the worst.“ Jim took another drag on his cigarette. „So much to the Agency. I knew they are not trustworthy.“ „I agree. But for now we have the same target and I have no chance than playing nice with her to keep my secret. First of all we have to stop the pact. They really are dangerous, Jim. Then we can take care to get the agency out of Gotham. Jim, please play nice, too, and stay away from the pact. Let the agency do it, I don’t want you to risk your life if we have professionals to handle them.“ Jim looked at him. „You really think I let you stand through this alone, do you? We‘re friends, aren’t we?“ he asked. Bruce raised an eyebrow. „Are we? Just a week ago you told me our partnership‘s over and ten minutes ago you wanted to move on me.“ Jim thought about these events and knew he did it because he felt betrayed and excluded from whatever was going on. „I‘m sorry!“ he offered which Bruce accepted with a smile. „What about Lucius Fox?“ Bruce lowered his head, still missing his friend. 

„As I told you: Lucius was my ally. He was responsible for most of the Battech and I owed so much to him. Without him there wouldn’t be a Batman.“ Bruce admitted. „You remember the puzzle the Riddler left us at the casino? I analyzed it and could work a few things out, but I couldn’t solve it. So I brought it to Lucius relying on his abilities to solve it. It was a signal which lead the missile to it‘s target. I heard the signal, but I didn’t know what it was. The batcave had blocked the signal, but the Wayne Tower doesn’t have such a protection. When Lucius found out it was already too late...“ Bruce’s words broke up and he lowered his face into his hands. 

Jim was shocked. How could this man live with the feeling to have the responsibility for the death of his friend? And then to hear that his friend is suspected to be a criminal? Jim lay his arm over Bruce’s shoulder. „It wasn’t your fault. You didn’t know. It was the Riddler‘s guilt.“ he said softly. „I know. That doesn’t change that I feel responsible for it.“ 

They both sat there in silence for a while, both reflecting the former events. 

„Bruce Wayne is Batman. Who‘d believe that?“ Jim giggled. „You know, I never wanted to know, but I appreciate your trust after I behave like an idiot. Thank you!“ Bruce gave him a serious gaze: „You know how dangerous this is? Don’t underestimate the pact. Don’t underestimate the agency. Please keep out of that and please play nice. For both of our sakes.“ Jim looked at him. „And what do you think I‘ll do while you‘re out there? Playing with my feet?“ „Jim, please!“ Bruce pleaded with an intense gaze to Jim. Jim sighed deep. „Okay, but keep me informed. And be careful!“ Bruce grinned. „Stop sounding like Alfred. I‘m always careful.“ Jim raised an eyebrow while remembering all the things Batman did in the last couple of month. 

They both sat there for a while until Bruce stood up and replaced his cowl. „I gotta go, dawn’s coming.“ Jim stood up, too, nodding understanding. „Am I free to leave, Commissioner?“ he teased. Jim looked at him. „Just go!“ was his short answer, then he headed to the door. When he turned around for one last time, Batman’s already gone. „Typical!“ he whispered and left the roof, too.


End file.
